You Changed Me I Love You
by nightmareb4xmasprincess1
Summary: This is a story of a princess who falls in love with a crazy prince.
1. Character Descriptions

**Character Bios-**Slash

Age: 18 years old

Family: none but soon finds Stephanie

Bio: kind of evil, crazy, smart and good with electronics, will do anything to be with Stephanie and make her his forever, is a Prince, can be kind, caring, and very protective of Stephanie, and actually loves her

Looks: dark green turtle, really tall, usually has yellow/black goggles on top of head, wears and black trench coat with yellow buttons/clasps wears yellow gloves, wears knee high, black, buckle boots

Stephanie

Age: 18 years old

Family: none but soon Slash

Bio: kind, caring, sweet, tough, is a Princess but hides it, can fight, falls in love with Slash and wants to be with him forever, falls in love with Slash, can read minds when she touches their head

Looks: long, light orange hair, light pink eyes, medium bust, wears a white dress with a gold necklace with a red gem and gold earrings

Spikelin

Age: 2 years old

Family: parents

Bio: mix of both parents, Slash and Stephanie, is very sick most of the time

Looks: short, brown hair, light green skinned turtle with brown stripes on cheeks, two spots on shoulders, has blue eyes.

The King

Age: 40 years old

Family: son, but disowned

Bio: evil, hates Slash for running away and making his own decisions, hates Stephanie but also wants her for himself

Looks: red eyes, sharp teeth, turtle, dark green, wears purple and golden robes, wears huge golden crown

Mondo Gecko

Age: 19 years old

Family: none but is a minion of Slash

Bio: evil, cunning, wants to take over Slash's kingdom and wants Stephanie for him

Looks: gecko, dark red eyes, wears a gray vest, has a white Mohawk


	2. Beginnings

This is a story about a Prince and a Princess that are going out but no one knows really until it's almost too late…

Slash, the Prince, is kind of crazy and he sees Stephanie, the Princess outside of his place, and he can't help but to watch her in her beauty.

She knows who he is because her followers have told her about him. She almost gets into a fatal accident that could have killed her.

For whatever reason, Slash will save her and she realizes that he is not as bad as everyone says. Slash has many minions and henchmen.

Stephanie is the same way, she is a princess and no one knows, until one of Slash's minions spies on her and brings her back to the castle and tells him.

He is very surprised and he is upset that she lied to him but he loves her still anyway. They both get together but both kingdoms are not happy.

They run away together and they kind of elope together. Finally, one of Slash's minions finds Stephanie and they grab her arms and ask her questions about where Slash is…

This is going to be an amazing story about an evil Prince that seems corrupted but he really isn't and he just wants to be loved…and he finds a human girl that does and he actually loves her.

They have a song that is called **Don't Let Go **sung by Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan and it is so beautiful and describes them very well.


	3. Seeing Her

Stephanie was walking past the castle of the Dark Prince, Slash. She didn't really care and she wasn't really scared.

She looked up and saw Slash just looking down. She felt her heart pound, he was really handsome. His pounded as well but he hid it well.

She continued to walk and she heard something coming towards her. She looked up and gasped, she saw a huge truck coming at her.

She tried to get out of the way but it was impossible, it was so big and it was swerving really badly. She bit her lip and she slipped and fell on the ground, spraining her ankle.

Slash gasped and he ran out from his room and rushed down the stairs and his minions yelled at him, asking, "Where are you going your prince?"

"A girl is about to be hit by a truck! I have to save her!" he yelled, running out.

He ran out and looked to where Stephanie was and he helped her up. She felt her heart pound, she was also unsure if she should let him help her.

He saw the truck coming at her and he put his hand out and he somehow stopped the truck and she looked at him.

She gasped and he picked her up and took her into the castle and she was biting her lip hard. She was taken into a spare room and her ankle was attended to.

She looked up at Slash and her heart pounded more, he was more handsome then when she saw him looking down at her from his room.

He came over to her and pretended to be a strong and fierce Prince.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked.

She looked at him, "Stephanie…"

He nodded and said, "You shall call me Prince Slash…" he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Cocky much?"

He growled, "You little…" but he stopped.

She looked at him and he just shook his head and walked out, he went back to his room, thinking of her, he couldn't help it.


	4. She's Beautiful

Some time has passed and for whatever reason, Stephanie was staying at Slash's castle. She wanted to get to know him better but she was kind of nervous.

For some reason, he didn't seem as bad as everyone in HER kingdom made him out to be. They were sitting at the huge table in his dining room, eating lunch one day.

He had his fingers threaded with each other; his elbows propped up on the table and had his lips to his hands, just looking at Stephanie.

She was a little uncomfortable because he was just staring at her. She rubbed the back of her head and made her hair a little messy.

He blushed a bit but it hid behind his hands, just looking at her still. She picked at her food and he was worried about her now.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'm…fine…" she looked at him.

He couldn't help but look her in the eyes and he felt his heart pound. She just looked at him and he just looked at her.

"Is everything to your liking?" he asked.

"More or less…yes…thank you…" she said.

He nodded and looked at her, he thought she was just SO BEAUTIFUL. He felt his heart pound; he felt a weird feeling in his chest.

She was feeling the same thing, she was worried that it shown on her face. She sighed and looked around.

"So…I think…today…that you and I should get to know each other…"

"Sure...I mean…if you want…"

She smiled kind of evilly, "I do…"

She bit her lip and nodded, hanging out with him…she was getting to know him; it was really nice to actually be with him.


	5. She Loves Him, He Loves Her

Stephanie was in her room, just thinking about Slash and he was in his room, thinking about Stephanie. She sighed and looked out the window, remembering the day they met.

There was something bugging him though…he felt like she was hiding something but he could not place it.

He sighed and just thought about her. He gripped his heart and panted a bit, he had never felt his way before. He leaned on the wall and then his father came in and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, in a rough, mean voice.

"Thinking…now get out of my room…" he said.

His father grabbed his collar and pinned him against the wall, "You dare talk to me like that?"

"Why do you even care? You don't care about anyone but yourself!" Slash said, hitting his father's hand away.

His father grew angry and he tried to hit him, but Slash grabbed his wrist and glared at him.

"You are just like your mother…" his father said.

Slash grew pissed and he threw him out of his room and said, "I can take you hitting me…I can take you making me join your army at the age of twelve…but I can NOT have you talk about mom!"

His father glared at him and then just walked out of his room, really angry. Slash calmed himself down and thought about Stephanie again.

She thought about him too and sighed. They both realized that they loved one another…but they could not tell anyone, it would not have worked out.

What where they supposed to do? Would they tell each other or keep it a secret. They both had to find out.

Stephanie rushed out of her room and so did Slash. They both ran into each other and their hearts pounded, looking at each other, it was now or never…


	6. It Meant Nothing

Slash stood up and he helped her up, looking into her eyes. They bit their lips and looked away. Slash dusted her off and she dusted him off.

"Sorry…I was in a rush to…" he thought of what to say.

"Yeah…me too…" she said, kind of quickly.

They both just looked into each other's eyes, they couldn't help it. Slash actually had kind caring eyes and Stephanie noticed this.

Slash noticed that her eyes were still hiding something but he could not figure out what, but he also noticed that her eyes were accepting and they said something more, she understood his loneliness in a way he didn't know how.

Just then, Mondo Gecko came in and laughed at them both. They both looked at him and he laughed harder.

"Wow…I can't believe you two are together!" he said.

Stephanie looked away and Slash blushed, glaring at him, "Yeah right Mondo…get out of here."

He raised an eyebrow at the Prince and said, "If she means nothing to you…kiss her."

Stephanie gasped and looked up at him. He looked down at her he really wanted to but he had to pretend he didn't want to.

"Done…and you will kiss me…if not…then…you will suffer the consequences."

She looked at him and he quickly kissed her and she kissed back just a quickly. They both felt something but they didn't show it to each other.

"See? It meant nothing…" he told Mondo.

Mondo looked upset and he just walked away. Slash sighed and watched him walk away and so did Stephanie, what was she to do now?


	7. Please Be Mine?

When Mondo Gecko was out of sight and so was everyone else, Slash grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his room. He closed and locked the door.

She gasped and looked at him, against the wall. Slash put both his hands on the wall behind her and she looked away from him.

He begged, "Please…look at me…"

She gasped and looked at him, she heard the hurt tone in his voice and his eyes were soft, she has never seen this side of him.

"Please…forgive me for what I said…I…"

She looked at him, "I'm sorry…as well…I…"

She gasped and he went in closer to her lips, gently brushing them with his.

"I know…I am a Prince…a freak…but this…is a human feeling I have…I…I love you…"

He said it…he FINALLY said what she had been waiting to hear him say. He got closer and pressed his lips to hers kissing her.

She sighed and put his hands around her waist. She put her hands on his chest. He kissed back harder and sighed.

She pulled away and he looked at her. She looked at him.

"Before…we kiss again…if we do…I want you to know…I love you too…"

"Be mine…please? Be my Princess?" he asked her.

She blushed and smiled, "Of course I will…I would…love to be yours forever…"

He smiled and they both cuddled, but they kept it a secret, just for a little bit.


	8. Truth Be Told!

Stephanie went back to her castle, going to tell her minions and henchmen that Slash was not as bad as everyone made him out to be. They of course didn't believe her.

But, little did she know that, Mondo Gecko was following her home. He saw here go into the castle. He saw her talking to her henchmen, he couldn't believe it! She was a princess!

She went into her room and brushed her hair and got ready for the day. Just then Mondo Gecko snuck in her room and covered her mouth and grabbed her around the waist.

She fought and struggled hard but it was of no use. She then heard him yell, when they got to Slash's castle and threw her on the ground by him.

"You heinous!" he said, "She IS the princess of your enemy!"

Slash looked down at her and she looked up at him, going pale. He looked hurt and he was ashamed and really upset.

"You lied to me Stephanie!" he said.

She got up and put her hand on his arm, "Slash! I did it for us! I…"

He pulled away from her and he began to walk away from her. She followed him and begged him to talk to her.

"Slash! Please! Don't turn me away!" she begged.

He then turned the corner and went into a room. She went still followed him and he pulled her into the room and slammed the door, looking at her, with evil eyes.


	9. I Don't Care What You Are I Love You

She gasped and backed up against the wall. Slash looked at her, evilly and walked towards her. She bit her lip and turned away from him.

She loved him, but was he just playing with her emotions? He got closer to her and she felt tears well up in her eyes, she was afraid of dying.

He stopped and looked at her; he felt his heart ache when he saw the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Steph…honey…" he said, gently.

She heard the gentleness in his voice and she opened her eyes. She flinched a bit when he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

He was inches from her face and he asked, calmly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't…want us to not be together…I know it was wrong but…I never wanted to be a princess…I just…I wanted to think that you loved me for me and not because I was a princess…"

He wiped her tears away and said, "I do…I wish that you would have told me…so you wouldn't have had to gone through this alone…"

She gasped and he went in and kissed her, on the lips. She kissed back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers on his head.

She then pulled back a bit and saw something…Slash's past. He wanted her to see what his past was like, not for pity…but for understanding.

She saw him how he reacted when his mother died. They pain…the suffering, she saw it all, and she FELT it all. He wasn't really evil…just misunderstood.

He obviously KNEW about her powers and he really wanted her to see it all. His father…is what hurt her the most.

He hated his father, he was forced to do things in his father's army that he didn't want to. Do what his father wanted him to do…as the king.

She understood it all now. She then gasped and something pulled away quickly. She fell down on the floor and Slash looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he was worried.

He helped her up and she looked at him, "Slash…you…"

He looked at her, "No you know…all about me and I know about you…"

She nodded, "I…I can't leave you Slash…I love you…"

She then grabbed his collar and pulled him in to a deep, deep kiss. He was shocked and he blushed bad…but he did kiss back.

She let go and he looked down at her, saying, "I love you too, Steph…and I will never leave you…" and they both learned more about each other…it was all out in the open now…EVERYTHING was out.


	10. Runaway and Married

"What?" Slash demanded, sitting in his room, glaring at his father.

"Get rid of Stephanie or I will…" he said and he walked out of his room.

Slash began to break everything in his room and his eyes began to bleed and go red. He then heard someone come into his room and a gasp.

"Slash!" Stephanie called, running over to him, grabbing his arms, trying to calm him down.

He tried to push her off, but she held onto him, trying to get him to go back to normal. He looked at her and he noticed that she just looked at him, with no fear.

He then closed his eyes and opened them and they were normal. She looked at him and he held her arms as well.

"Slash…what happened?" she asked.

He made sure the door was locked and he pulled her in close and there was a hurt tone in his voice.

"Steph…I…I can't…be with you…because the King said that…we are too different and…enemies…"

She gasped, "That's what the King said at my castle!" she said.

He looked at her, "I can't…I…I really can't pull myself away from you…"

She looked at him, "I can't either…"

He held her and then thought about it, "Runaway with me…"

She looked up at him, her eyes were scared but she could NOT leave him. She simply nodded and he smiled a bit.

"Come on…we don't have time to pack…" he grabbed her hand and they both began to climb out of the window.

Slash went out first and then he put his arms out and she smiled and then jumped out and covered her eyes, letting the wind go through her hair.

He caught her and held her like a Princess. He then set her do and grabbed her hand again, running towards the woods, they were home free.

Nighttime began to fall and they had to make camp somewhere. They found a hallow tree and they got in it and it began to rain.

Slash held her close around the waist and shoulders. She shivered, she became cold. He then opened his coat and wrapped it around her; it was big enough to have two in there.

She held onto him and he held her close. He sighed and then he slipped something on her finger and she looked down at it. She gasped and she realized that it looked exactly like the necklace that she wore.

"I know…this is sudden…but I have been wanting to do this since the first day…be MY princess? Be my wife?"

She felt like crying and she let a few happy tears fall down her cheeks, nodding.

"Slash…I will…I love you so much…"

"I love you too…and I will never let you go…"

They held onto each other and they fell asleep…they were happy and in love…now they were married to one another and NO ONE would tell them otherwise.


	11. Time Passes Faster

Stephanie was slowly waking up from her sleep a few days before. She was so tired and she just needed a good nap. When she woke up, Slash was not by her.

She jumped up and began to look for him, frantically. He then came out from the woods and he had fruit in his arms.

She breathed and looked at him, "Slash! Don't do that! I thought you left! Or got kidnapped! Or…"

She stopped when he went over to her and she gulped, she trusted him, but there were some actions that still had her on edge.

"Now…why would I leave my WIFE?" he smirked at the thought.

"I…I just got worried…" she blushed; she couldn't believe she was HIS wife.

He smiled and stroked her face once he set the fruit down. She looked at him, blushing badly. He then went in and kissed her, passionately.

She sighed and held him around the neck and he held her around the waist. They lip locked hard and he began to feel her up.

She then felt him take her dress off and she took his coat off. He then went down to her neck and licked it. She moaned a bit and he smiled and continued.

She blushed and he then took her underwear off and they went back into the hallow tree. She leaned up against the inside and he got really close to her.

"Make love to me Slash…" she begged.

He smiled and they sat down and she leaned against the inside of the tree. He then entered her and she gasped and hid her face in his shoulder.

He bit his lip and looked down at her, he felt the blood. She bit her lip and let one tear fall from her eye. He kissed it away and she looked at him.

"You alright, babe?" he asked.

She nodded and he then began to move in and out, gently. She moaned and he moved in and out still. She held onto his neck and moved with him.

He bit his lip; he never felt anything like this before, it was amazing. She also felt the same; it was so passionate that she let a few tears slip from her eyes.

He stroked her hair and kissed her neck. She held his head in and pulled him down to her chest a bit. He grinned and kissed her chest and collar bone.

She held onto him really close and sighed. He continued and she did too. They both came and moaned. He held her close and they both just sat there.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, "My princess…you were amazing…"

She smiled, "Thanks…as were you…my KING…" she said.

He smiled and stroked her face, "Not quite my dear…"

She leaned on him and sighed, he was so comfortable. They both then got cleaned up and then dressed. They both blushed and she helped him keep their camp site tidy and unable to be located.


	12. Found You!

Stephanie was looking for food now and not feeling well. She came back and leaned on a tree and he noticed this.

He went over to her and she tried to shove him off and he backed up a bit. She then began to walk the other way and she began to fall.

He caught her and looked in her eyes; she didn't look good at all. She sighed and looked up at him.

"Sorry…I…" she began but then Slash pushed her down on the ground and gasped, holding her close.

He then hears someone yell, "I found them! Over here!"

Slash groaned and looked at Mondo and the King coming over to them. He stood up and pushed her behind him. She held his arm and he held hers.

"Leave her alone! She is with me!" he said.

The King glared at him and said, "No…you can't be with her! Our kingdoms…"

"Will get over it!" Slash exclaimed, getting angrier.

He shook a bit and his eyes began to go red and bleed a bit. She held his arm tightly, looking up at him.

"Slash…calm down…please…" she said.

He looked at her and she wiped the blood tears away from his eyes. She looked at him and he looked at her still.

He then looked back at his father, "No…I don't care…I love her and we have something to tell you…"

They both then did something together, "Loser, loser, double loser, as if, whatever, get the picture, DUH!" they then flipped their hands and showed them all the rings.

They growled and Slash held her hand and looked at them, "I will NOT leave her…she is my wife…my love…and I can't leave her…and I won't…"

The King then mumbled, "She'll end up like your mother…"

Slash then glared at him and attacked him. Stephanie gasped and Mondo just stood there…laughing.

"Stop them! They will kill each other!" she cried out.

"That is the idea…" he grabbed Stephanie's arm and she smacked him across the face and flipped him over her shoulder, making him hit a tree.

She then ran over to Slash and his father and grabbed his arm and pulled him of the King.

"Slash! Slash! Calm down! Stop this!" she cried out.

He then panted and put his head down and shook a bit, crying blood again. She put his hands on his face and put her head against his, she saw his pain again.

"Calm down…ignore him…nothing that happened to your mother was YOUR fault… " she said.

He sighed and hugged her, crying hard. He never let his emotions show, but with Stephanie…it was different.

She hugged him closer and sighed; she just let him cry on her shoulders. She kissed his head and he held her still.

He then pulled away and then they both began to go home, he held her close, making sure that the King and Mondo didn't try anything at all, they were finally home together…completely happy now.


	13. We're Having A Baby!

Stephanie looked at the test in her hand; Slash was waiting for her outside the bathroom. He had his arms crossed, he was leaning on the wall and his right leg was propped on the wall.

She bit her lip, she was happy but she was also really nervous. She then opened the door and Slash looked at her, worried written all over his and her face.

She bit her lip and showed him the test and he gasped and looked at her. She looked at him and bit their lips.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

She sighed, "I don't know…but…I just…I can't give it up…I know that the King or Mondo will do something…"

She rubbed her head and he took her hands and looked at her, "Have the baby…I will stay with you…"

"Slash…I can't…I mean…I…" she looked away.

He then put his hand on her face and looked at her, "Look at me…honey…"

She did and bit her lip, still. She sighed and he did too, just looking down at her, he was the fear in her eyes.

"Look…I know you are scared…I am too…but the best thing to do is to overcome this and have this baby…I will not abandon you two and I will make sure that the birth goes well and if anything happens…I WILL be there…"

She bit her lip and nodded and he pulled her into a kiss and sighed. He kissed her and she held his hand that was on her face.

They lip locked and sighed more, they knew that they were there for one another and nothing would change or alter that.


	14. Giving Birth

"Urng!" Stephanie said, pushing the baby out.

Slash held her hand and coaxed her on, "Come on, Steph! You can do it!"

She continued to push and she was in so much pain and she was bleeding badly. The nurse looked at Slash and he saw the worry look on her face.

She continued to push and bleed even more. She hurt so bad and she felt like she was dying inside. She continued and screamed in pain.

Slash held her hand and sat there with her, that was all he could do. He so wanted to take her pain away and give birth himself.

She then finally got the baby out and the nurse took the baby to get it washed off and took care of it. Stephanie shook and panted badly.

She still continued to bleed and Slash held her close, he looked ready to cry a bit. She was going pale and she began to go limp.

He called another nurse to come and help Stephanie and the nurse looked at Slash, this was NOT good.

She then stopped Stephanie from bleeding and she said, "She needs blood…bad…"

"Take mine!" Slash exclaimed.

She jumped a bit and then nodded, taking some of his blood and putting it into Stephanie. She was out cold still; he just looked at her and his baby.

His baby in one nurses arms and then at Stephanie. He felt like he was losing everything, he couldn't…he just couldn't, if he lost her and his baby he would die himself.

The nurse came over and handed Slash his baby and he noticed it was a girl. She was tiny and fragile.

He sighed and held her, stroking Stephanie's hair. She moved slightly and then woke up, looking up at him.

"S-Slash?" she said.

He gasped and hugged her, "Steph! You're alright!"

She nodded, "How's our…" she looked at the baby.

She was tiny but so cute. He looked at her and she looked at him, they were thinking of a perfect name for her.

"Spikelin…" he said.

She nodded and he handed Stephanie the baby. She held her and sighed, he was really happy but…worried. They hoped that she would make it.


	15. Survive or Death?

"Slash! What do you mean you don't know if she'll be alright?" Stephanie exclaimed, looking at Slash.

He looked at her and rubbed his head, "I can't…find a cure for her…It's…"

"Slash! Are you kidding me?" she cried out.

He held her arms and looked at her, "Listen…I am doing all I can…I just…I need time."

Stephanie looked at Spikelin and bit her lip, "We don't have time!"

She began to cry and he held her and cried with her, "I'm sorry…I will not stop until I can find a cure…"

She held onto him and she just looked at their baby girl. She was still so tiny! She pulled away from Slash and he just let her go.

They both then went on either side of the room and Slash continued to look through books and everything. Stephanie looked on the computer and just cried.

Just then, a song called, '**Tears of an Angel**' by RyanDan came on the radio.

It sounded like this: _**Cover my eyes**__**  
**__**Cover my ears**__**  
**__**Tell me these words are a lie**__**  
**__**It can't be true**__**  
**__**That I'm losing you**__**  
**__**The sun cannot fall from the sky**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel**__**  
**__**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel.**_

_**Stop every clock**__**  
**__**Stars are in shock**__**  
**__**The river will flow to the sea**__**  
**__**I won't let you fly**__**  
**__**I won't say goodbye**__**  
**__**I won't let you slip away from me**_

_**Can you hear heaven cry**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel**__**  
**__**Tears of aaaaaaaa...**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel**__**  
**__**Tears of an angel.**_

_**So hold on**__**  
**__**Be strong**__**  
**__**Everyday on we'll go**__**  
**__**I'm here, don't you fear**_

_**Little one don't let go**__**  
**__**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**__**  
**__**Don't let go**__**  
**__**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**__**  
**__**Don't let go**__**  
**__**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)**_

_**Cover my eyes**__**  
**__**Cover my ears**__**  
**__**Tell me these words are a lie**_

Stephanie cried and continued to look in the computer. She sighed and Slash looked over at Stephanie. He then went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and he stroked her face. She leaned on him and then Spike shifted and she gasped and looked at her.

"She will be alright…I know it…" he said.

"I know…I just…there is that feeling that…" she said.

"I know…but she will make it…she just needs to be watched and monitored…" he replied.

"I know…and we will…"

He nodded and held her close, both of them just watching their little girl. They knew that she was a fighter and Stephanie kept a close eye on Slash as well as Spike.

She knew that Slash was taking this really hard. He almost lost her and now he is worried about losing Spike. This was going to be a really challenging and tough time for them both.


	16. She Is Doing Fine

Stephanie was stoking Spikelin's head and singing that song to her. She sighed and continued. Slash sighed and watched them.

He was really worried still and he continued to look for a cure. She sighed and just looked at her baby girl.

Spike shifted and Stephanie gasped a bit and looked at her. Slash got up and went over to her, also stroking her head.

"She's doing fine, Steph…" he said.

"Slash…are you sure? Or are you just saying that?" she asked.

"Look at her…and you tell me…" he said, smiling a bit.

She was breathing alright now and she looked better then when she was first born. Stephanie smiled a bit and just looked at her baby girl, she was looking better.

He smiled and held her around the waist and sighed. She leaned on him and she put her hand on his chest and then her arm around his waist.

He sighed and just continued to watch her, "I think…she might just be like this for the rest of her life…I mean…she is alright but…"

She nodded, "Yes…I know…We will just do anything and everything that we can for her…"

He nodded and sighed, "I just hope that…she lives a good full life."

"She will…I know it…" she said. "She is a trooper just like you and I…and stubborn…"

He smiled widely and nodded, "True…she is a mix of both of us…"

She smiled and they both just sat there, thinking and watching their baby girl, she was going to be fine and they would do anything for her, only time would tell.


	17. This Will Be Our Song

Slash and Stephanie were having some alone time together while Spike was with the nurses. They both were worried about her but they knew that she was alright.

They were in their room, just kissing and cuddling. They had the radio on and they actually were trying to find a song that described them both.

She sighed and didn't like any song that was playing right now. They both then heard one that came on and they looked at each other. The name of the song was, **'Don't Let Go.'**

And it sounded like this: _**I can't believe this moment's come**__**  
**__**It's so incredible that we're alone**__**  
**__**There's so much to be said and done**__**  
**_

_**It's impossible not to be overcome**__**  
**__**Will you forgive me if I feel this way**__**  
**__**'Cause we've just met - tell me that's OK**__**  
**__**So take this feeling'n make it grow**__**  
**__**Never let it - never let it go**__**  
**_

_**(Don't let go of the things you believe in)**__**  
**__**You give me something that I can believe in**__**  
**_

_**(Don't' let go of this moment in time)**__**  
**__**Go of this moment in time**__**  
**__**(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)**__**  
**_

_**I can't explain the things that I'm feeling**__**  
**__**(Don't' let go)**__**  
**__**No, I won't let go**_

_**Now would you mind if I bared my soul**_

_**If I came right out and said you're beautiful**__**  
**__**'Cause there's something here I can't explain**__**  
**_

_**I feel I'm diving into**__**driving**__**rain**__**  
**__**You get my senses running wild**__**  
**__**I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile**__**  
**__**So take this feeling'n make it grow**__**  
**__**Never let it - never let it go**_

_**Chorus:**__**  
**__**I've been waiting all my life**__**  
**__**To make this moment feel so right**__**  
**__**The feel of you just fills the night**__**  
**__**So c'mon - just hold on tight**_

She looked at him and smiled, "Slash…this describes us perfectly…"

He nodded, "It really does…and I must say….I am lucky to have you in my life…I love you so much…"

"Aww…Slash…I am lucky to have you in my life as well…" she smiled.

He kissed her gently and held her close around the waist. She sighed and kissed back. He then let her go and they both just listened to their song over and over.

They were happy and they knew that if they was anything they needed from each other, they would be there and do anything for them, no matter what.


	18. Ending

Well…our story has come to an end and to sum it all up, let me tell you what happened. Spike did have medical problems all her life but she got through it all and she lived through it.

She had a happy normal, life and she found true love and got married.

As for Slash and Stephanie, they both stayed together until they both died. Slash was still himself in many ways and he still loved Stephanie even when she lost her mind.

Slash and Stephanie became king and queen before that and Mondo was executed for treason and the King…was banished from the kingdom, due to the face that he tried to kill Stephanie and Spikelin.

When Stephanie lost her mind, completely, he took care of her and did everything for her. She finally died in her sleep and Slash was upset, but he stayed strong and continued to live.

He finally died of natural causes and old age. He then gave his daughter and her husband the rights and everything to the kingdom.

They all lived happy lives and they were so much in love and it is shown that anyone can change…for the ones they love.


End file.
